Titan's Heart
by Create-tion
Summary: When Eren Jaeger meets a stranger in a bar just a week after the titan invasion of Wall Rose, will his friends be agree with his choices? Will the new girl become an influential ally or his downfall? Can she control or infuse his newly formed titan powers? How does Mikasa feel about Eren's new friend? Eren x OC/ Armin x You'll see
1. Click Click Pull

Minka sat at the bar edge listening to the others bustle around her. She sighed letting out her breath staring down into her shot glass. The guys around her were really starting to grind on her. Not only had it been a week since her squad had been desecrated by the titans upon invasion but it had only been two days since her brother's best friend had died in the infirmary. One of the bigger males was harassing a smaller blonde sitting beside that Eren Jeager guy. This wouldn't end well and to be honest her agitation and anger was mounting. The bigger male stood up towering over the blonde. He cowered the boy back and glared down at him screaming. Minka sat up straighter still staring into her drink before drowning it back and slamming it on the counter.

"You little coward! My friend died because of you!" the guy snapped pulling an arm back. Minka stood up from the counter and grabbed the blonde by the jacket. She ripped him back shoving him behind her and caught the man's fist. Her hazel eyes bored up into his darkly. He spit at her foot.

"You think you're big and tough attacking someone smaller than you?" she asked in a calmed tone of voice.

"I think you should mind you own damn business little girl." Eren looked at Mikasa sliding off his stool behind the man.

"Why? So you can take out your feelings on him some more? We've all lost someone recently. We're all hurting. Lay off it." She retorted shoving his fist out of hers.

"Don't you turn away from me!" the guy shouted as she turned her shoulder. She froze hearing the click of a gun trained on her back. Mikasa grabbed Eren's shoulder pulling him away from the two before he did something stupid.

"You want to point a gun?" she asked turning back to face him. The guy stared her down angrily.

"I will shoot you bitch." Minka made sure to clearly block off the blonde from the shot. She walked in a straight line towards the barrel. When she finished taking three steps, Minka was face to face with the gun about an inch from her forehead. She grabbed the metal and pulled it down against her chest.

"Pull the trigger." The man's eyes widened a bit. The dark red splotches of anger on his face started to pale. The color was draining from his cheeks.

"Wha…"

"_Pull the fucking trigger_!" she yelled reaching her hand around his over the trigger. The man seized up shaking. She forced his finger to pull the curved metal. The gun clicked.

It didn't fire.

There was a trail of wet down the man's legs as he shook still holding the gun. Minka took the gun from his hand and turned it over her finger so that she was holding the barrel. It had been a lucky guess that the chambers weren't full. She sighed out in a small breath of relief before swinging the gun handle so hard that the man lost his balance. The butt of the gun hit his cheek and chin knocking him down to the floor where he sprawled out on his back. He twisted holding his jaw rubbing it stunned. That was going to leave a horrible bruise.

"The next time you threaten someone with a gun, you should have the balls to pull the trigger." She tossed the gun to the floor and it skidded to his side. "How can you fight a big scary Titan when you're scared of a little girl?" she sneered disgusted. Armin stared wide eyed at the back of the girl who he didn't even know. Mikasa felt Eren leave her grasp and start forward stepping over the guy on the floor.

"Who are you?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Minka had planned on going back to her seat but when she looked at Eren something stopped her. Armin moved to her side and then closer to Eren without really thinking about it.

"Minka Reinsfelt." Mikasa furrowed her brows. She didn't know that name and she didn't want Eren anywhere near her. However, she could tell by this look on his face that it was going to be a pain in the ass to draw him away from the girl.

Minka was about to Eren's shoulders with a tiny frame. Her hair hung loosely to her chin and frayed about the nape of her neck. It was a deep wooden pallor with shades of blonde. Her eyes were round and dark chocolate. Mikasa didn't like her. Not one bit. Eren on the other hand seemed to be engaged now in a conversation with the female as she took her seat back at the bar. Armin gently saddled the stool to the other side of him. Mikasa didn't have a seat unless she wanted to take the one on the girl's empty side. She heaved a sigh and grudgingly sat.

"So you chose the guard too?" Eren asked. Minka nodded and stared out across the bar top.

"Thanks." Armin choked out staring at the counter. His hands were placed in his lap awkwardly. Minka glanced at him and her face softened a bit. She shook her head.

"There's no thanks. I did what anyone should have done. People like that guy are the reason people get killed. Big ego's get you nowhere on the battle field. A big ego doesn't match a big Titan." Mikasa could have swatted the girl as Eren's eyes trailed her shoulders.

"How'd you know there wasn't a bullet in the chamber?" he asked.

"I didn't." Minka said flatly as the bartender poured another drink. She held it in her hand for a moment before looking up at the brunette.

"Are you nuts?" his face was contorted into a bit of shock. She smirked for a moment and tipped back her glass setting it back on the wood.

"I might be a little. I haven't been thinking clearly lately. Guess I needed to get some anger out. That guy gave me a vent." She shrugged. Mikasa didn't like this at all. This girl was reckless. Eren was reckless. She saw the glint to her friend's eye as he smiled at her. This was not good.

"I might be a little bit eager sometimes too. Mikasa over here is always telling me to stop." He gestured towards her. Minka looked in her direction and smiled sweetly enough.

"You're one of the top recruits right? The highest scoring?" she nodded.

"Yes." Minka put her hand out. Mikasa sighed shaking it.

"Glad to meet you. Actually, honor really." Mikasa wanted to roll her eyes. There was going to be no way to convince Eren she was bad news now.

"Hey we should probably get back to the dorms sometime s-soon." Armin squeaked out. "Before the night curfew you know." Soldiers had a designated time to be back to their rooms.

"Yes. Let's get moving." Mikasa stood form her stool.

"See you around?" Eren asked getting up looking down at Minka.

"Yeah, see you around Jeager." She smirked nodding her head to him. Eren stayed a few seconds longer than his friends. He couldn't help it. There was just something about this girl. He didn't know what…it just made him want to stay. Mikasa looped an arm through his.

"Come on Eren. Armin's waiting." He was dorming with Armin.

"Yeah, coming." He waved goodbye to Minka and headed out the door.

Minka bit her lip and stared back at the counter. Could she make new friends? What would it be like to lose more friends like she had a week ago? All the kids she grew up with, knew, loved were gone except for her brother's best friend's little brother. Jacob. He'd gotten trampled in the evacuation and stuck in an alley. Minka had just happened to see him while going for one of the smaller Titans instead of scaling the wall like she was supposed to. She'd been so angry that she'd wanted to kill as many as she could for killing her squad. She had barely gotten to him before the Titan had bared down on him. It had been just a sliver of luck that she'd made the target and Jacob had lived. She'd drug him up over the wall with her barely making it with the help of another soldier named Annie. Minka wiped at her eyes heaving in a breath. She'd have to deal with all of this sometimes but it was easier to just bury the feelings instead. The alcohol wasn't helping any either. Maybe she could make friends with Mikasa, Eren, and Armin…maybe that wouldn't be so bad.


	2. Took My Breath Away

Minka stood at the edge of the barracks to headquarters with her gear hanging off her hips. The wind blew around her body licking the edges of her hair blowing it up around her chin. She paused with her hand just over the blade as images of the last few weeks washed over her mind. Her hand gripped the metal until her knuckles turned white. Someone, she didn't know who, had just fallen off the roof. They'd been running exercises and their pack had run out of gas. They'd hit the ground hard. Minka's first instinct had been to react but she'd stopped. The image of a Titan looming over Jacob flashed through her mind. Jacob curled on the ground cowered into the dirt afraid of death. Someone yelled from behind her. She snapped back to reality as a soldier ran past her shouting.

"_What happened?" _they grabbed her by the shoulders shaking her. It wasn't for a few heartbeats passed that Minka realized it was the girl from before, Annie.

"They fell. Shit." Minka turned from the blonde's grasp and jetted forward running to meet the kid. She knelt down beside him and heard Annie catching up behind her.

"Is he alive?" she snapped kneeling beside them. Minka felt for a pulse. She breathed out gently nodding. There was a heavy pulse. The fall hadn't been enough to kill them.

"He's alive. We need to make sure his back is alright though." Annie nodded and helped Minka roll him flat so she could run her fingers over his spine. Minka wasn't a medical trainee of any kind but her mother had been a nurse. She could remember nights by the fire as her mother had taught her little things like how to gauge a temperature. She'd picked up more about the body's structure and skeletal system as her mother had grown sick. She tried not to think about it and concentrated on this boy's vertebrae.

"Is he ok?" Annie asked brushing her bangs back.

"Yeah. Everything's intact. He probably just got winded and passed out. It was a high fall." Annie sighed.

"I'll take him back. I think they wanted you to go meet up with the 34th squad." Minka made a face.

"Why?"

"Yours is gone. They moved you to this one." She shrugged. Minka had almost forgotten that her entire squad was dead.

"Oh, yeah."

The sun was starting to set when the training drills were ending. They had one more round and honestly Minka felt tired. Her body ached and her gear was heavy. They'd been running maneuvers to practice splitting off into groups. They had also been practicing swinging hits in the air; basic attacks to measure better accuracy if they were in the trees. Yes, they were planning a scouting. Some people were very upset about this and the corps had decided to not unleash this mission to the public yet. They'd lost so many the last time that the people didn't want the soldiers leaving yet. They didn't want their protection gone. The corps that would go were going to be selected as a small group and as the best of the drills. Minka rested on the roof of a building close to headquarters sweat beading along her brow. A body hoped onto the ledge beside her retracting their gear and turned to face her.

"You look exhausted." Eren smirked walking over. She felt a small laugh in the back of her throat.

"Yeah, no kidding. This crap feels like it weighs a hundred pounds." He nodded standing beside her.

"Didn't feel like it weighed anything when we got attacked." He was right. In the heat of the moment none of these things had bothered them. She hoped that what that meant was that in battle the gear wouldn't bother them as much.

"So how about you, swinging around like a monkey." She grinned. Eren eyed her before shoving her shoulder lightly.

"Whatever. You almost missed clearing that window. If that had been a Titan, you'd be dead." He teased.

"Shut up. We have one more drill to run." She took a breath steadying her blades in the holsters. She prepared to shoot forward. Eren ran two steps ahead and launched himself off the roof grinning wildly. He shouted as he leapt hooking into a wall to his left. She shook her head and took a step back before jumping. She felt the wind whipping across her face and closed her eyes. She loved this feeling. She could hear Eren up in front of her swinging between alleys. Minka pulled her ankle to the left to shift her weight in the gear but something happened. She felt the stings draw taunt, the metal in the back clinked and sputtered, and her eyes snapped open. She wasn't out of gas; she knew that. She'd checked. The other arrow shot forward towards the wall and locked into place just as the clinking happened again. The cable snapped. Minka jerked hard into the side of the building to her right slamming into the bricks knocking the wind out of her. She struggled trying to latch her foot on a ledge and her hands onto the bricks jutting out from the edges.

"H-HEY!" She shouted slipping. Her gear made another loud hissing noise. The other side couldn't hold. Minka knew at any moment the right side would cave. One side could not hold this much weight without something to stabilize it for longer than thirty seconds. Her foot caught an edge and she grabbed for it desperately. The metal cable twisted around her arm and pulled tight. She fought the urge to scream as it embedded itself into her skin cutting through the leather jacket. She couldn't let go. No matter how much this hurt, if she let go she was dead. Minka sucked in a breath.

"HOLD ON!" Eren screamed doubling back. He'd heard her shout from behind him but he was so far ahead. He raced through the alley pushing his own gear to its limit. Eren watched eyes wide as Minka got caught when the left side of her cables collapsed. Her right arm was hanging caught in the metal cable and her foot was barely teetering on a ledge which was the only thing was holding her up. She made a face in pain scrunching up her nose but she didn't let go.

"Eren!" she seethed through her teeth hearing his pack near her. Her fingers ground into the bricks but they were slipping. If she slid off the right cable would snap too. Her gear had malfunctioned. She couldn't believe it. Arms slid around her middle alleviating the pain in her arm.

"I got you. It's ok." He said putting his legs against the building on either side of her. He pulled her away from the building and up enough that the cable stopped grinding into her arm.

"Shit. Ow…you can't carry us both down." She still sounded winded her voice was light.

"Well I guess I can just drop you then?" he chuckled winding an arm up hers to untangle the cable. He was careful to ply her skin away gently instead of ripping it. He then popped the cable from her gear. She felt her breath leave her chest as she fell back against him. Her back hit his chest and he kept an arm over her ribs the other against the wall.

"Please don't drop me." She whispered taking a small breath.

"I was kidding." He snorted and slowly started to repel them down the best he could.

By the time they reached the ground he knew something wasn't alright. He unlatched the arrows and set Minka down in front of him kneeling behind her. She crouched forward putting an arm over his still on her ribs. She hissed through her teeth taking a gasping breath. Eren leaned over her unable to take his arm back. He was let her pull him forward knowing she hadn't meant too.

"What's wrong?" he asked his breath warm on her ear.

"My…side…" she coughed squeezing her eyes shut. Eren could hear others running towards them.

"Medic!" he snapped glancing up seeing Mikasa skid to a halt. She nodded in understanding and truned to run back towards the barracks to get one.

"I can't brea…." Minka gasped as her eyes fluttered. Eren caught her as she collapsed forward. He replayed in his mind how hard she'd hit the wall at first. It was possible she'd broken ribs and that one might have hit a lung. This wasn't good and on a training maneuver too. He sat back on his butt and cradled her body against his chest afraid to move her more than that. He didn't want to take the chance of offsetting anything that was already injured.

"Minka…" he said gently as her head rolled back against his neck. Her breathing was shallow and she didn't give a response. "Just keep breathing ok?"


	3. Open Up

Minka stared up at the ceiling of the infirmary rubbing her toes against each other under the blankets. She was highly uncomfortable with this situation. Armin was outside the door speaking with a nurse. Mikasa was glowering at her from a chair across the room. Eren was at headquarters giving a full report of what had happened with her gear. He'd insisted that someone stay to make sure she woke up and when Armin had volunteered MIkasa had decided to stay too. She glanced in her direction receiving the same angry eyes she'd gotten when she'd woken up. Minka sighed and heaved herself up on her elbows. She wasn't supposed to sit up but her annoyance level had reached its height.

"What is your problem?" she wheezed out touching her side. It still hurt a lot. They'd tapped up her ribs where she'd broken two and fractured another.

"I don't like you." Mikasa said flatly looking towards the door to make sure that Armin wasn't within ear shot. Minka raised an eyebrow.

"Well that's nice." She smiled sarcastically. "Really the icing on the cake tonight sweetheart." She started to shift herself out of bed.

"You're not supposed to get up." Mikasa said sitting straighter.

"If you don't like me you shouldn't care." Minka rolled her eyes touching her feet to the floor.

"Sorry it took so long. The report had to be a little more in depth since the gear malfunctioned. Did she wake up?" Eren asked opening the door with Armin behind him.

"I'm just fine." She said slowly standing. She cringed at the first baring of weight on her back and chest but it gave out after a few seconds.

"You shouldn't be up." Eren said shaking his head.

"I told her that too." Mikasa said blandly from the corner.

"I can do what I want." She snapped at the dark haired girl. Eren looked at her uncertainly.

"Let's take it easy." He touched her shoulder.

"It's not the worst wound I've had." She laughed. "My body's intact." She stretched out her arms in front of herself to show him.

"I'll take you back to your dorm." Eren smiled shaking his head. There really was something else to her.

Minka walked slower than normal falling a few paces behind Eren as the headed towards the female dorms for the corps. She was silent the majority of the way which gave him the advantage to watch her. He'd sneak a glance back at her as they walked now and then. Her head was lulled to the side gently as she walked like she was moving but her mind was somewhere else. She held her right arm around her side still trying to shift the pain somewhere else. He could also tell that she was used to keeping silent about injuries. He wondered vaguely where that came from inside her? She didn't make a noise about the way he was sure it hurt to walk. Her eyes slid towards the windows of the buildings. She watched people move about inside them drawing his attention to it as well. There was a woman inside one tossing a billowed sheet over a bed. Minka didn't watch them long but she seemed to be very aware of her surroundings. He'd also noticed that she'd wanted to leave the infirmary quickly. It had put her shoulders in a straight line and her eyes had been dilated and alert. Eren really wondered where this all came from and usually when Eren wondered something…words came out of his mouth.

"You don't like medical stuff do you?" he faltered back to walk in line with her. She gave him a small side step putting more space between them but stayed in line. At first she didn't look at him. She brushed her hand up past her ear pushing her frayed bangs into place before looking at him.

"My mother was a nurse." She said softly.

"So you hate medical stuff?" he raised an eyebrow confused. Minka smirked at the face he made trying to put pieces of the puzzle together that he didn't have. She shook her head.

"No. Actually, until my mother became very ill when I was about ten, I loved going with her on house trips." Her eyes moved away from him again to the dirt road.

"She got sick then? Did she die?" He scrunched up his nose at how blunt he was.

"She did yes. She came down with a sickness that rotted her body from the inside out. She became frail and pretty much wasted away. My dad wasn't around too much so…I sort of dealt with it." She hated being around medical equipment though for an entirely different reason. However, she figured Eren would by this excuse.

"Oh. Did she need a lot of treatments?" he rubbed his arm. "My dad was a doctor."

"No. She was too sick and we didn't have the money. It's sort of why my dad went crazy." She blinked stunned that she'd let that slip out.

"What do you mean by crazy exactly?" Eren asked glancing at her as they took a turn. The look on her face stopped him. He watched as she was at first stunned that she'd said what she'd said and then she recovered. She tried to bury the look on her face and keep walking but he knew better.

"He just couldn't deal with my mother's sickness." Eren knew better. He tugged gently on her arm stopping her. She tried to move away from him but he stayed her. He took her shoulders and made her face him. It started to all make sense. She hated hospitals. She hid injuries. She didn't complain about pain. Her father was crazy.

"Your father wasn't a very nice man was he." Eren said not letting go. It was only when she wouldn't meet his eyes that he realized the truth. She let her bangs fall over her eyes shading them from his view.

"Everyone has a past Eren. You just have to try to not let it affect who you are." She whispered. A cold night wind blew up around them.

"I don't think you've let it affect who you are." He took her chin tilting her head up. "Look at me." He clicked his tongue annoyed when she wouldn't. Her eyes reluctantly met his.

"You don't know me Eren. I'm not a great person ok?" she pulled back from him making his grip on her right shoulder tighten.

"You're right. I don't. Maybe, you should let me." Minka made a face confused.

"Let you what?"

"Get to know you. It kinda looks like you need a friend." He shrugged. A lopsided grin cast over his face. His eyes were reflected by the moonlight hanging above making the teal flecks stand out.

"I guess, all mine are dead." She frowned before laughing a little. Minka put a hand over her face sighing. "Except Jacob. I need to check on the kid." She rubbed a temple.

"Who's that?" Eren's hand slipped from her jacket.

"My brother's best friend's brother." She smirked. It was such a mouthful. "His brother just died last week."

"You have a brother?"

"He's dead too."

"You're surrounded by death aren't you?" she laughed nodding.

"I'd really like that to change."

"I'll help you change it." Eren's shoulder bumped hers. Minka tried not to smile back but he was infectious. At some point on the final few streets back to the dorm they'd lessened the distance between them. Eren was now close enough to brush the leather of her jacket.

"Thanks. You didn't have to walk me back." She said.

"No problem. So, I'll see you around again right? I mean, you know, not falling off a building again ok?" he laughed. A faint blush dusted his cheek bones and Minka suddenly remembered falling back against his chest as he'd unhooked her. The same red specks crept up her ears and neck.

"Yeah. I'll try not to." She turned to open the main door. Eren found himself reaching forward before he realized he'd done it. He tugged on the edge of her collar pulling her forward gently. They were just close enough that he could touch his forehead to hers if he wanted too. He looked down at her and the look of surprise on her face. He smirked.

"Night." He said softly before quickly placing a kiss over her lips. Minka blinked in shock. Eren Jaeger was kissing her? What alternate universe had she just entered? After a few moments she felt her shoulders relax into it and just as her body was actually becoming comfortable he pulled away. His hand still gripped her jacket.

"Night." She smirked touching his hand unwinding his fingers from the fabric.


	4. Fanning the Flames

_**So hey! Thanks for reading this story! I'm actually hoping some good things come from this. I would really appreciate it if you guys could give me some more feedback on it! I really want to know what you're thinking. ^^**_

_**C**_

_Minka stood in the entryway of their small home near the outside of town. She was waiting for her brother to come home. He'd been gone for days now and Minka wasn't sure she could take it any longer. She listened closely to the small breathing sounds of her mother in her bedroom; her dying mother. It wasn't even really her mother anymore. The frail creature that laid on that bed, that needed fed, that needed cleaned, that couldn't protect her wasn't her mother. She was on edge gripping the wooden frame of the house. Her brother had joined the survey corps just months ago and left them here. She didn't blame him. She wanted out so badly it wasn't imaginable. There was a little anger building in her heart at Braughn for leaving her here. He knew what their father could do. He knew the monster he was. Minka stiffened seeing the corps walking closer to the town. They were back. Two broke off from the unit and started towards the house. She took a step back from the door. Braughn shouldn't have been heading this way with anyone else. The faces came closer. Minka sucked in a breath falling to her knees. Their father wouldn't be home until later tonight when the bar closed. She couldn't do this. The soldiers neared the house holding a hat in their hands. Minka shook her head tears forming in her eyes. How dare he!? How dare that bastard leave her here! _

"_Is your father home?" the soldier asked her softly. When Minka didn't respond the other smaller male reached down putting the hat in her lap. _

"_It's what we had left. I'm so sorry for the loss." _

_How dare he…_

_How dare he leave her…_

"Minka!" her roommate, a taller built female with round eyes, stood over her bed. The girl had a mouth full of something that smelled starchy. It crunched as she chewed. Minka rubbed at her eyes glancing at the girls hands. Was she eating a potato? She rubbed her eyes harder and sat up.

"Are you eating…nevermind…morning Sasha." Minka tried to smile at the woman. It was hard. The memory dream she'd just had was still just floating around inside her head.

"You ok? You were calling out for someone…Brunt?" she said tilting her head.

"Braughn." Minka corrected her stretching her arms above her head. "My brother." Sasha sat on the edge of the bed. Over the last week Minka had come to find out that Sasha loved to eat and didn't really respect personal space boundries.

"You sounded like you were going to cry so I woke you up." She said staring at the wall before taking another bite of potato.

"Uh, thanks, I guess." Minka nodded to her.

"I saw you and Eren last night." Minka's eye twitched. The hell? Was this girl spying on her now too?

"Can you just act like…"

"I didn't see anything?" she asked smiling lazily.

"Yeah, please?"

"Yeah, but I'm just warning you…Mikasa will destroy you." With that she got up and waved goodbye bouncing out the door to head down for breakfast. Minka sat there motionless for a long moment. She'd not thought of Eren's female friend when that had happened last night. She ran her hand down her face groaning. She had a feeling that this was going to get ugly.

By the time Minka had gotten dressed and made it down for breakfast there was pretty much toast left. She swiped a slice and took a seat at a mildly occupied table. She glanced down the rows. She didn't recognize anyone. That was to say until the guy from the other night sat down across from her. Minka cleared her throat taking a bite of toast and made a point to look away from him. He didn't move his stare from her. His hands rested on top of the table his thumb sliding along it nervously. There was a large ugly spreading bruise on his jaw leading up onto his cheek. A small twinge of regret did eat at her stomach. He had deserved it but she didn't have to hit him so hard. He shifted taking a drink of his glass before sighing and setting the cup back down in front of him.

"Listen, what you did the other night, you were right." It wasn't until she really looked that she noticed how much older the guy was than her. He was at least seven years on her age. He turned his head sighing and she caught a glimpse of the scar running down his neck.

"Oh hell." She breathed out. "You're the guy that…do you remember me?" why hadn't she realized this the other night. The bar had been too dark for her to notice.

"Should I?" he asked taken aback.

"Braughn's little sister Minka. You were part of his group for years." He looked her over a long moment before the spark hit his eyes.

"Well you grew up now didn't you?" the smile spread over his face. "Damn, you have one hell of a swing kid." He laughed lightly rubbing the bruised skin. Minka was silent for a long moment. This guy, his name was Adam, had been a soldier with her brother. Adam had been the one who'd handed her Braughn's hat.

"I learned to hit back I guess." She muttered under her breath. Some of the guys closest to her brother had known about how their father was. His face turned serious.

"Listen, I just wanted to thank you for putting me in my place at the bar. I needed snapped back to reality."

"Well you got it right?" he nodded and she took another bite of toast. They sat there in silence while he watched her. Minka didn't really want to be around him right now. She didn't need any more reminders of the past. She wanted to head out after breakfast and look for Jacob. He didn't need to be alone right now. She was about to stand up until a hand fell across her mid back resting there. Someone was standing behind her.

"Hey Jaeger. Take a seat." Adam greeter Eren. Minka raised an eyebrow at him. She glanced around the room noting that Mikasa wasn't there. Good; that meant she was safe still.

"Morning." He nodded to Adam. "Thought I'd stop by before I went for a meeting this morning." He eyed her removing his hand.

"I have to go report for training drills again." Minka sighed. Since she'd been injured they wanted to reevaluate her current state to make sure she could still travel with the group.

"Be careful this time alright?" Adam watched the way Eren looked at Minka. He instantly had a bad feeling go down his spine. That kind of look was dangerous. He knew for a fact that Eren was hotheaded and quick tempered. He also knew that Minka was too. Adam narrowed his eyes thinking about whether Braughn would have approved. He wasn't so sure. It was like watching fire and lightening clash.

"I can handle myself Jaeger." He rolled his eyes snorting.

"Yup, you sure showed me that the other day. Great maneuvering skills, this one." He gestured to her with his thumb. She smacked him in the side of the head swatting his ear.

"My gear gave out. No one likes a smart ass." He looked shocked at first but then grinned rubbing the side of his head. It hadn't been a hard hit but it was enough to slightly deter him from making offhanded comments like that again.

"Touchy this morning?" he drank some of his coffee. "Just make sure you take it easy. You've only had that wrapped up for a day." Adam watched the boy lean over placing a kiss on her cheek. Minka's face became enflamed in red.

"I will ok!" she snapped without much bite behind it. She started to get up.

"Oh, hey, meet me later when you get done in town. I wanted to show you something." He smirked sipping more of his coffee.

"Show me what?" she asked.

"You'll see." She sighed fighting the urge to pinch her nose in agitation.

"Alright, see you later." She gave a small wave before making her way towards the exit. Adam gave Eren a hard look.

"What?" he asked his eyes wide and innocent.

"Boy, I knew her brother. You had better treat her right. If you hurt her in any way I swear personally that I will beat the living hell out of you. Got it?" Eren's eyes got wider.

"Uh, yeah, got it. Well, look at the time. I should get going. See you around!" He was gone from the table before Adam could laugh.

He shook his head. He supposed maybe he was a scary guy after all. What he did know was that although hot headed Eren could be very fiercely loyal. He looked at the door noticing Mikasa standing there glaring at Eren's back as he left. Her shoulders were set in a hard line and he could tell she wasn't happy. He wondered how Eren's best friend was really taking all of this. He always thought of Mikasa being into Eren more than friends and now he had a suspicion that it was confirmed. Was it perhaps that Eren didn't realize how much Mikasa actually cared? He couldn't tell the kid. He rubbed the back of his neck not knowing what to do. He wanted Minka to be happy the girl deserved some happiness in her life but he also didn't want one of his fellow guardsmen to be upset either. Adam looked down into his cup and wondered if this would end badly for more than one person.


	5. BONUS CHAPTER-Don't Die Here

_**This is a BONUS and extra-long chapter! I hope you enjoy! Please tell me what you think of the story! **_

_**C**_

Minka's horse twitched uncomfortably beneath her. Its cloven hooves pawed at the ground as it turned it's glossy mahogany neck ear perked on end. She reached forward patting his mane running her fingers through the stringy hair. A dank wind blew across the old territory of the land inside Wall Rose that they'd been sent to survey today. There was a heavy dense fog settling along the ground almost pouring from under the wall. It seemed to cloud up around a small row of houses in the distance that Minka didn't want to get to close to. Her gear was strung against her waist and her other hand gripped the reigns hard waiting. She wasn't sure what had her so jumpy because honestly they hadn't seen a Titan on this side of the town yet but she was. Armin walked between the horses on the ground coming from a street to their left shaking his head.

"Nothing." He sighed stopping by her horse. He glanced up at her his eyes wary.

"I don't know. I'm telling you we all heard shouts from this direction on top of the wall this morning." A man to her right stated sitting on his horse as well.

"I don't hear anything now. Frankly, we shouldn't have spent this much time out here. We need to round up and head back." Commander Erwin snapped riding his horse coming between the rows of riders and standing men. Minka twitched her horse back a few trots and fell into line with the rest of the men. She shoved a hand down and helped Armin swing up onto her horse.

"Fall in." Erwin nodded. The riders collapsed into lines behind him trotting back towards the gated wall.

There was a sound to Minka's back. She turned briefly on her horse listening. Her hand pulled the reign back to signal a stop. Several riders pulled around her agitated at her breach in the lines. Armin touched her arm. He turned back to look in the direction that she was. He'd heard it too. She knew by the look on his face, the widening of his eyes, that he'd heard the voice. Minka glanced towards Erwin. He was too far ahead. He wouldn't hear her now. His horse was closing inside the gate. She sighed.

"I'm going back. You go with them and tell them we heard the voice." Armin shook his head.

"You can't do it alone. Even if we didn't see a Titan yet, that doesn't mean there isn't one." She blew out her breath ruffling her bangs. Leave it to the strategist to refuse safety.

"Then go up ahead and get Mikasa. She'll listen." Armin nodded swinging his legs down off the horse. His feet hit the ground planting lightly. The boy really could be graceful at times. It was a sort of affluent grace that you were built with and that only came out in waves rather than being exhibited all the time. He started out in a run towards the horses growing closer to the gate. MInka took a breath before turning her horse and kicked his side urging him towards the houses.

It had come from the left. She knew she had heard the voice screaming. It had sounded far away or elapsed. It had to be from underground. What if someone had gotten trapped under ruble from the last attack? Suddenly Minka's horse halted throwing her forward hard against his back. She stiffened trying to regain balance but the horse reared back and kicked. She slipped off the side grunting and tried to keep hold of the reigns. She cussed when the ropes wrapped around her injured arm and jerked hard. Minka drew her blade and cut the reign from her arm hitting the ground. She forced herself to roll away from the stampeding hooves that crashed down on the ground. The horse made a terrible whiney and snorted stamping the ground where she'd just hit angrily. She crouched to her feet rubbing her arm and eyed the horse stubbornly.

"Well thanks asshole." It snorted roughly again and took off down the street. Its hooves clopped sternly through the silent fog as Minka stood up. Something wasn't really alright with the situation. Her eyes glanced around the empty rows of damaged houses still standing. She stiffened. There it was again! That damn whine for help; it wasn't far away. She took off in a jog towards the left splitting down a pathway towards the cramped section of the town that had been most desecrated. There were caved in roofs, debris lining the dirt streets blocking her way. Minka had to slow and climb over concrete slabs of walls that had fallen in the Titan fight. Her boot got caught on a torn window pane that had crashed over the bricks. She pulled cutting the lower part of her leg against the jutted out glass. Her eye twitched.

"HELP!" it was a child's voice. They could hear her moving around wherever they were. It was closer now just down the street.

"HEY!" she called back. "WHERE ARE YOU?" she stomped off the glass from her boot and stood up cupping her hands around her mouth.

"UNDER THE ROOF!" a child's voice screamed. They sounded strained, tired, and raspy.

"That's helpful." Minka muttered under her breath. There were about six collapsed roofs on the ground covering the next few streets over. She immediately started tearing through the debris of scattered patterned shingles when she heard more than one voice crying. There had to be at least three or four voices she could hear now. Minka's heart froze as she also felt the thudding under the ground. She looked up quickly noting that a fifteen foot class Titan was lazily moving in their direction. She had to find these kids and she had to do it fast.

Minka's hands fell deftly over shingles and bricks tugging at them as she neared the source of the crying. Her hands were bleeding opened up by the rough edges of the crap she was literally trying to throw off the collapsed areas of buildings. Where the hell were Armin and Mikasa? She definitely needed help here. The soldier in here began to kick in. She had to get to these kids before that Titan engaged them or they would all be sitting ducks. She stood still and called low in a whispering voice hoping that they were within earshot. She couldn't yell to them now or the Titan would hear her.

"_Where are you!?"_ she said desperately.

"Under the roof!" they shouted.

"Please get us out!" Another one screamed.

"_HEY! Keep it down!" _she snapped. "_There's a Titan coming!_" she seethed between her teeth. The kids went all but instantly quiet and she fought the urge to run a hand down her face. The Titan had stopped and was looking around trying to locate the sound. She couldn't move. Any sound that she made now would alert it. Damnit. It was decision time. Minka was fairly sure this time of the kids location and if she was right she had seconds to hoist what she could of the collapsed roof off the ground hoping that they could crawl out from under it. The problem was, if she was wrong, the Titan would surely charge them. Minka chewed on her bottom lip looking around a corner at the giant creature. Its skin was mottled and a dark sickly tan color with sunken eyes hanging within dark rings of its skull. It was huffing like a dog staring wildly around no doubt trying to sniff out the food it longed for so badly.

"_When I lift the roof up, I don't care where you kids are, you run towards the light. You have to run very quickly and try to be quiet. I'm going to get you out of here._" She whispered kneeling next to where she was pretty sure they were trapped.

"We'll try." An older one said as she heard a small whimper.

"_It will be alright. I'm a soldier. I'll protect you._" She took hold of the roof shingles and plaster bending. "_One…two…three!_" she heaved as hard as she could against the building material. She had only gotten it a fraction off the ground huffing out a breath shaking. This crap was heavy. She heard rustling and then a child about five years old was shoved out from under the building. Following after was another small boy, a little girl with red whispy hair, and finally a child teetering on middle age crawled out. He stood up and grabbed the building with her helping her set it back down as softly as possible. They all looked horrible. It was clear they'd been in the building when it had fallen. They were covered in dirt and dust their hair caked to the sides of their faces.

"Are you alright?" she asked scooping up the five year old who shivered in her arms. They were in their night time dress, they'd probably been in bed when the attack had happened.

"Uh…Miss!" Minka froze as a thundering scream ripped through the air. The little one she held began to cry and clasp her neck. The Titan was looking straight at them. Her eyes wide Minka set the child down ripping him from her hold and shoved him to the older child. She looked at all of the terrified faces of the four children she'd just rescued.

"GO! RUN!" She snapped jamming her blades from the holster. She released the cables from the belt and felt the familiar jerk of the gear shoot her upward into the air. As Minka bobbed to a halt ready to take on the Titan that had started forward she heard another blood curdling scream. One of the children…She glanced backwards to see them trapped. At the other end of the street was another Titan. Shit. She had to save these kids. She ground her teeth into the side of her cheek biting it there worried. One way or another this situation wasn't going to end very well. Her best hope was to kill the first Titan, distract the second, and give the kids cover to run. That meant she had to make as much noise possible to cause a scene and keep that stupid creature's eyes on her.

"HEY! OVER HERE YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She threw a blade disconnecting it through the air towards the Titan and it sunk biting into its flesh at his shoulder. The thing made a horrible rumbling yell and charged. The kids scattered running to safety and she swung to the left trying to avoid the two of them as they came at her. She had to make this one swing count. She ejected herself from the walls and used the roof to kick off of swinging down behind its back as it came forward swiping an arm outstretched at her roaring. Minka's blades found solace in the back of its weak point. The Titan collapsed steam pouring out from where she'd hit. It wasn't until she felt the rush of air around her that she realized it was over. The other Titan had grabbed and caught her leg yanking her from the air like a doll. She was thrown and turned upside down being ripped through the air. Wind rushed past her face and the Titan brought her to eye level. Minka's eyes bore into the creatures as slobber dribbled down its jaw. She sucked in a breath and slashed her blades out at its face. She'd missed. Only one blade hit the things eye and it had only served to piss it off. Her neck snapped backwards as it threw her up into the air and opened its mouth. She watched as its jaws seemed to unhinge opening to an ungodly angle. This was it. She knew she was going to die here. Her hands shook on the blades as she came back down through the air. She could feel the heat off its breath as she entered its mouth. Minka slashed her blades out one final time screaming. If she was going down she was going to cause this damn thing as much pain as she could on the way; rip its throat into shreds like horrible heartburn if she could. Her eyes squeezed tightly shut as Minka started to slid down the slimy cavern she threw all her weight into her arms ripping the blades through the muscles lining its throat. Spit covered her shoulders as the light from the sky began to give way to a black abyss.

There was a terrifying enclosure of darkness as Minka became lodged in the creature's throat. She felt a wave of panic seize her as her blades stuck in both sides serving as a sort of block that she held. She drove the swords in deeper and heaved her foot up onto one of them trying to keep herself from going the rest of the way down. It was trying to swallow and the cave like muscles caved in against the blades choking it more. She fought the urge to throw up and yanked a blade out trying to shove it back in up higher. Maybe, just maybe, she could climb her way back out. This was grotesque. There was no way to tell which way was which, the Titan had closed its mouth, but if she could just see the tongue she'd know where the back of the throat was. She could rip it from the inside out. She struggled her boot slipping in the spit on the sword and she screamed as she dangled from the blades by her fists. No. Not here. Please no…

Rays of light ripped across her vision. Minka was thrown sideways against the Titan's throat into a mess of sticky fluid as the entire creature seemed to heave in one direction like it was falling. She lost hold of the blades and slid down screaming as she went all thoughts were lost to her brain. She was absolutely terrified. The rays of light that streamed across her face from the outside as she sank down held her last few bits of attention. She saw metal biting through the throat…someone had cut the Titan's weak point! She grabbed grasping for the sides of the throat but she was too far down. It was just feet away. As the thing hit the ground, she assumed, her body was jarred. Minka shook trying to crawl towards the steaming rays of light…so close…She wouldn't make it…

It was too hot.

The steam was burning her skin.

She let out a breath feeling her hand just scrape the edge of the torn flesh.

Her eyes squinted against the heat as the Titan began to disintegrate…her vision was blurring to black…

Black…

A hand grasped her wrist wrapping around her arm. It pulled. It heaved. Minka barely registered that she was being drug upwards and out of the slimy pit. Her eyes wouldn't adjust. Her head was throbbing. She saw stars and spots dotting her vision as the edges blurred into a black ring. Her body hurt. It ached. It was like someone had taken a torch to her. Her skin was burning. She let loose a scream trying to wrench herself upwards. Strong arms encircled her pulling her into their lap gripping her shoulders.

"REINSFELT!" Minka heard someone yell shaking her. Their face wouldn't come into view. She felt another jarring shake and it hurt so bad. She knew she was still screaming but she couldn't stop it. The world fell away…everything went black.

But not before her eyes finally drew into focus the man who'd cut the Titan down and pulled her to safety. Commander Levi loomed over her his eyes wide and stern staring down as she lost control and fainted.


	6. Savior

Muffled voices were feeding into the lithe space between Minka's ears. Her head was pounding and she was fighting to open her eyes even a fraction. Her thoughts drifted back to her last waking memory. A shiver flew down her spine as she felt the slimy walls of the Titan's throat clenching around her. She felt her foot falling from her blade. She felt her body slipping downwards screaming. Her eyes snapped open and she sat bolt upright her throat raw as a scream tore free. Someone grabbed her shoulders firmly shaking her. There were two people speaking at once. Then one gave a somewhat commanding tone and the other fell back.

"Minka! Hey, it's ok!"

"Eren, shut up…Minka…" Levi's voice resounded in her ears as he shook her again. A second scream stuck in her throat and her wide terrified eyes bore into his. He looked down at her with that same transfixed expression of boredom and concern. His hair was longer since the last time she'd seen him. It had been years ago. Levi had met her on a horrible day but it had been that day he'd saved her life.

_ Minka sighed sitting beside her mother's bed watching as the huddled crinkled figure sucked in a breath and puffed it back out. Whatever disease her mother had contracted it had created a misshapen monster in the place where her mother's body used to lay. The sun was not shining leaving the gloom of a rainy day to seep in through the cabin windows as morning approached. Minka knew that her father would return home from the bar very soon so she had to make sure that her mother's needs were attended too. Once her father returned she knew that she wouldn't be able to do much for her. It would be her own body she'd be caring for. Minka ran her hands through the small white porcelain bowl ringing out the damp rag to place it over her mother's forehead. If anything, it was the least she could do. She couldn't carry the body to the bathroom to wash her. She stiffened hearing the front door slam shut. Her heart froze. Since Braughn's death her father's rage had intensified greatly. He was also home early which either meant he was too drunk to care or he was angrier than normal. She scooted back in her chair quickly dropping the rag into the bowl and tried to race for the bathroom. If she could get into it first and lock the door he would just pound on it for a few minutes screaming fowl words before stumbling to his bedroom. Her hands fumbled with the knob to turn it as his footsteps thudded down the hallway._

"_Hey! Worthless brat…where'd you go?" he slurred. She inwardly cringed as the door to the bedroom slammed open and she was out in the open. _

"_Dad…"_

"_What are you doing? Get over here…" when Minka didn't comply he yelled, "NOW!" his face contorted in a mask of angry wrinkles. _

"_Y-yes father…" she whispered slinking nearer him. She scrunched up her nose. She could smell the alcohol wreaking off his breath even from a foot away._

_ One of Minka's good friends, Jacob stood outside her home, staring horrified at the front door. From within the cabin walls he could hear screaming. He could hear shouting. He could hear sickening thuds of what he could only assume were a body colliding with thick wood. He heard crying. He heard Minka's voice shouting for him to stop. Jacob stood terrified. He'd come over with his mother's bread she'd baked early that morning to share it with their neighbors. Now, he realized he'd dropped the bread on the ground the first time he'd heard Minka scream. His hands shaking he took a step back. He wanted to help her. He wanted to charge inside and save her but he was much too little. He was only seven and less than a third of the size of her father. He ground his teeth into his cheek and bit his lip. He had to get her help. They'd all wondered…Minka had come into town with bruises before…gone to the hospital for injuries she'd sworn she'd managed while searching for firewood…he had to get his brother. It was final._

_ Minka felt her head snap against the wall and she cowered against the floor pulling her arms over her neck to shield herself. She whimpered without being able to stop it. She hated giving him the satisfaction. It was only a year away from her being able to apply to the training process and leave this hell hole. She felt a hand grab for her hair about to wrench her up._

"_Stand up you weak snot!" he snapped yanking her upright. She refused to let her legs buckle no matter how badly they shook. Her knees knocked against one another shaking. _

"_D-da….dad…" she wouldn't look up. She wouldn't let him see the tears forming in her eyes._

"_I should have gotten rid of you when you were born. Do you know what it's like to feed three mouths when one of them can't even provide!?" he snarled shoving her towards the bed. She stumbled slamming her leg off the hard poster bed and fell over the side crashing to the floor sucking in a breath. Her ankle twisted. It caught on the post and snapped. She cried out reaching for the pained limb but her father loomed over her grabbing for her forearm. Terrified, because he'd never caused this much damage before, Minka felt the first real twinge of self-preservation in her life. She turned as he started cleaving her over the bed and grabbed for the white bowl. She smashed it against the end table. It shattered plaster and dust raining down around the floor. Where it had first splintered Minka felt the chip bite into her flesh. She swore for the first time in her life, but gripped the shard of bowl hard, and threw her hand out against the arm that gripped her. Her father stumbled back eyes wide holding his arm where she could see blood between his fingers. _

"_Why you little…" he roared and went to rush forward._

"_Not another step forward." A young man's voice snapped standing in the doorway. Minka's body tensed shaking before she found the courage to look around her father's blocking body. He stood still in front of her view not daring to look at the man who'd told him to stand. She didn't blame him. The guy held a blade to the back of her father's neck, enough so that he could feel it's metal teeth, and his tone had made it plenty clear that if he wanted to stay alive he'd stand there. _

"_And just who are you?" he said in a calm tone of voice. Her father stood to his full height adjusting his shoulders as if he were in control of the situation. _

"_That's not really your business and I think you should understand that you're under arrest." _

"_Oh, you really think that you can come into my home and…" her father's words had died away as he'd turned to face the younger. His eyes widened a bit seeing the insignia of the wings of freedom over the shoulder of this man's riding cape. _

"_I will only say this once more. You are under arrest." He sighed as Jacob's brother came around the corner and entered the room. He braced his shoulders and shook his head slipping past her father. _

"_Minka, are you alright?" he asked gently bending down in front of her. It took several moments before she could answer. _

"_I…My f-foot…" she whispered still staring up at her father's back. _

"_Get her to a hospital. I'll deal with this guy…" Levi had said._

"_Don't you want to wait until the brigade gets here?" Levi had lightly shook his head._

"_Some things are dealt with without the law…get her and your brother out of here." _

Minka stared silently up at Levi as he gripped her shoulder finger biting into her skin. Levi had always kept in touch with her after what had happened that day. He was sort of like a long distance relative that you never saw that often but had to report in to when asked. If she had to put her thumb on it he was like your sibling that had moved away as a child. Levi sighed running a hand through his hair as she felt her body relax back against the bed frame.

"You told me in the letter that you were going into the brigade brat." He snapped letting her go.

"I didn't want you to worry." Her voice felt small. She felt small. The memory of the Titan clamping it's jaws shut as she looked up horrified becoming enclosed into darkness replayed in the back of her mind. She shivered closing her eyes.

"What were you thinking?" he demanded. "Going back there alone…suicide." He clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

"She was thinking of saving those kids." Eren snapped coming closer to the bed.

"Did I ask you?" Levi sighed agitated.

"I don't care. Are you ok Minka?" he asked leaning forward taking her hand. She stared up at his round blue eyes and took a slow breath. Was she ok? Not really…but she wouldn't admit that. Levi felt his inner self-control waver.

"I suggest you remove your hands from her in my presence Jaeger." He said lightly.

"What is your problem?" Eren shot back annoyed with the man's hovering.

"He's sort of like a brother to me Eren…" Minka whispered. "But you can ignore him." She smirked trying to shake off the cold feelings still racking her body.

"Reinsfelt, need I remind you, I'm a captain." She chuckled now wrapping her fingers between Eren's.

"What? Is it an order captain?" he groaned staring at the two.

"I don't like this…" he muttered under his breath. "He didn't wash his hands before he came in here." She laughed; leave it to the clean freak to be concerned with that. 


	7. Confessions

_**HEY! I GOT A NEW CHAPTER UP! I AM REALLY EXCITED ABOUT SOME OF THE FEEDBACK I'VE BEEN GETTING BUT I REALLY WANT TO GET MORE! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER! **_

_Maybe you'd review the story…in the reviews…lol ^^'_

The air was putrid and humid as it blew across her face through the corridor. Minka sighed heaving her head back against the cement block walls behind her groaning. Her wrists hurt and she was pissed off more than a horse in a fly pit. She squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed her temples. After they'd wrapped her ribs back up and let her bathe the Titan stench from her skin, they'd dumped her in a jail cell below the city. Eren had fought venomously against Levi when he'd given the order which had resulted in a boot to his face. She inwardly cringed pinching the bridge of her nose. She could still smell the blood that had spurted from Eren's nose. Levi had snorted annoyed at the substance on the leather of his toe. She still couldn't believe Levi. Honestly, she wanted to beat the hell out of him, but he was her captain. She couldn't refuse an order…and that was why she was in here. She'd broken rank, forget the reason why, and gone alone into dangerous territory putting the entire squadron at risk. There were punishments for that. Levi had administered one; three nights in the cell. She groaned again hitting her head on the bricks lightly. There was absolutely nothing to do and she hadn't eaten since yesterday. Minka had thought better of eating before going into the wall out of the nerves that she knew would come. She hadn't wanted to puke in front of all the guys.

"Only two more nights." Erwin said walking towards the bars. He'd known about her for a while. Levi had shared his friendship with her to him after he'd found a letter on Levi's desk.

"Two more nights my ass…sir." She added as an afterthought sighing.

"You will be out in time to go on the expedition outside the wall." He assured her chuckling. "You know very well Minka that Levi would not let you stay imprisoned."

"I know." She looked at him through the bars. The candle flames hanging over the bricked up walls played lines of shadows dancing across his face.

"How mad is he that I lied about the Brigade?" she asked looking at her feet.

"He's absolutely furious. He cleaned six rooms of the castle tonight." She cringed.

"He can't expect me to be a child my entire life. I've grown up." Erwin shook his head.

"You have it a bit backwards." When Minka raised an eyebrow confused he continued. "Levi would give anything to protect you. He remembers the day he met you just about every night before he goes to sleep…he has nightmares a lot." He sighed running a hand through his hair.

"I'm not that kid anymore." She retorted her anger biting at the edges of her voice.

"You're right. You aren't. That's what scares him. He's had you tucked away safely in some village behind a wall, away from the largest force of Titan's, working farmland Minka. Now, you've placed yourself directly in the line of fire. That's everything he's worked so hard to keep you away from. Can you not see how that would make him wor…"

"Why are you talking to the brat?" Levi said opening the door at the end of the hallway. Erwin snapped to attention and cleared his throat trying to make it appear as if their conversation had been in light spirits.

"Just informing her that the first night of her punishment is beginning." He gestured towards the wall since there wasn't a window. Levi stared at him annoyed.

"Leave." He said flatly. Erwin rubbed the back of his neck glancing at Minka. He shrugged his shoulders as if to say good luck and scooted down the corridor.

"Captain." Minka said a little more harshly than she'd meant too. "I'm sorry. I know that I deserve this." She sat up crossing her legs letting her hands fall in her lap. Levi watched her hair fall back from her eyes revealing her tired face. There were dark deepening circles under her eyes.

"You know idiot…I worked very hard to convince you to join the Brigade. I wanted you to have a job, one that you could still protect and serve with, but be safer." He kept his eyes warily on her as he slid a piece of stale bread through the bars.

"I didn't want that. I wanted to protect people who really needed me. I wanted to take back the lands…" he interrupted her.

"You aren't strong enough! Look at your damn ribs Reinsfelt!" he snapped suddenly slamming a hand against the bar closest to her. She flinched wide eyed. She had never seen Levi this upset with her.

"I..Levi…" He turned his face away from her glaring at the wall.

"You could have _died_." He practically snarled. Minka couldn't believe the look on her captain's face. It was the same solemn glare she'd seen the day they'd carried her away. It had been the look he'd given her father.

"Levi…I didn't die."

"Because of me." He said carefully. "You're alive because I got to you in time." The word he didn't add but that hung limply in the air was _again_.

"I'm not a child Levi." Minka said finally finding her voice. "You don't have to protect me anymore." He faltered a moment before turning to face her.

"I want too."

Eren sulked in a corner of the cafeteria glaring daggers at the doors. Mikasa shook her head sitting beside him before tugging on his arm. She had already listened to the entire story about how his girlfriend, she hated even considering that worm his girlfriend, had been locked up in a cell. She'd also heard about how unfair it was, how disgusting it was, and how Eren wanted to go down there and give the captain a piece of his mind. The only thing that had stopped him had been Armin and she was grateful. Honestly, Eren didn't need his head beaten in any more for a stupid cause. She believed that this girl was a very stupid cause. They hardly knew anything about her. Armin had suggested in all his glory that Eren should take a breath. They didn't know how angry continuing to argue with Captain Levi would make him and how that would affect Minka's punishment. He also reminded Eren that Minka had in fact broken rank and ignored orders.

"It's unfair." He stated bluntly again. Mikasa thought she would scream. She buried her mouth further into the scarf biting it so that words didn't pour from her lips. Whatever would come out would be horrible and she couldn't take them back. It was better not to speak.

"Eren, she will be fine." Armin said for the fifteenth time that evening.

"You don't understand. Her dad used to…nevermind." He sighed knowing that the information about her father she'd shared with Eren were things he shouldn't share with others. She wouldn't want that. Minka had explained to him little pieces of the story, not long detailed problems, but he did know that her father used to lock her in closets. A small dark windowless room; the same as a cell. He couldn't imagine she felt safe.

"Oh come on!" Mikasa finally ground out standing up. She felt a vein in her forehead seethe. "What do you see in her? Eren, she's weak." She couldn't help it.

"Mikasa…"

"No. You always said you wanted my approval. I'm not giving it. I don't like her. She's got you distracted! You should be thinking about the strategies we've been learning for the expedition Eren! You shouldn't be concentrating on her!" She threw a hand up exhausted and turned on her heel leaving. The door slammed shut behind her. The mess hall was now at a dull murmur as people had watched the scene.

"She'll calm down." Armin said regrettably his face red from everyone staring. Eren felt shaken to his core. Mikasa never yelled at him like that.

"No she won't."

"You can't see it can you?" Connie asked taking a seat beside him.

"See what?" he snapped heaving in a hard sigh.

"She loves you." He stated flatly.

"What?" the blue eyed boy looked horrified.

"She. Loves. You." Connie said again as if he were too stupid to understand.

"No, she doesn't." he rolled his eyes. It wasn't until Armin touched his arm making a face scrunching up his nose.

"Yes Eren, she does. That's why she's so mad." Eren felt his chest tighten. He couldn't believe this. He couldn't hurt Mikasa. He…he loved her…as a sister right? But she loved him as more than a brother…he didn't know what to make of this. What he knew was the desperate look in her eyes before she'd left. He saw the hurt there. Whether he wanted to see it or not, they were right. He had to go find her. He had to talk to her about this. He could not let Mikasa be hurt because of him. Eren jumped to his feet and took off tearing out through the doors after her.


	8. Touch Me

_**HEY! So I finally updated! YAY! I would really appreciate it if you guys would review what you think so far? Tell me what you like, what you think is happening, and what you may or may not be surprised about! I love to hear from you! I hope you're enjoying the story so far!**_

_**C***_

Petra bent over Minka as she sat steadily on an old couch in the castle basement seething through her teeth. The girl was breathing in an out through her teeth holding her ribcage staring angrily at the ceiling. Petra knew that the captain knew this girl from when they'd both been younger and also that there was something possessive the captain had about her. He would not discuss her with anyone or elaborate as to why or what had drawn him so close to her. In fact, she was almost positive, he was putting up a wall to show that he didn't care about Minka. She laid a hand over the girl's shoulder and looked down at her smiling gently. Hanji was finishing with the bandages and wrapping them back up from where they'd tightly wound Minka's ribs back moments ago.

"If you're hurting that bad maybe you might just…"

"Reinsfelt!" the door swung open and Levi stood in the frame. He slowly watched her crossing his arms over his chest and sighed. She was in no shape to go on training before the expedition. She knew it. He knew it. She wouldn't admit it. Her body stiffened and she sat straighter trying to hide the pain glancing at him. It had only been hours since they'd let her off the hook from her three day punishment.

"Yes sir." She tried not to grind out with an agitated tone. Yeah, Levi knew Minka was pissed. He could remember making her this mad when they were younger by coming to check on her every other day after she'd been taken from her father's care. She'd distinctly told him that she could handle herself and to more or less shove it. However, she'd never pushed him out the door and often they'd gone to get bread down the street from her friend's house.

"You're late for training. You think you can handle this shit, get your ass moving. Being late means I'll cut you from the squadron. Get up!" he snapped leveling her with a heavy gaze. She fought the urge to suck in a breath getting to her feet. She wouldn't show him how much she really hurt.

"I'm coming sir." She whispered shoving past him for the door. Once she was out of earshot, and Levi had turned to watch her walk away, Petra spoke.

"You shouldn't push her like that. As it is, her one rib may not heal correctly." Levi looked at her over his shoulder.

"She wanted this Petra. I swore I'd keep her alive. If I don't push her now, she won't survive." He reached behind him to pull the door shut as he left.

Eren felt like his lungs were going to cave in. It was their last training run and tomorrow they would leave for the land outside their captured wall. They would venture into Titan territory and try to take back what, if only a little bit, was theirs. He felt some anger burn through his veins because he wasn't allowed anywhere near Minka. He'd been split into the middle riding group and she was placed on an outer right flank. Usually her flank would take the first hit of Titans so naturally it was annoying him. She'd tried to speak with him earlier but Levi had ushered her to her group barking orders in her ear like she was a dog. What made Eren the most pissed off was how she just let him. She'd hunkered her shoulders up, crossed her arms over her chest, and walked in the direction he'd snapped at her too. He didn't understand it. He watched as Mikasa jogged towards him across the expanse of the training grounds passing a well. His head was still reeling from their conversation the other night.

"_Mikasa!" Eren screamed sliding into the street behind her as she ran. He was out of breath and barely able to keep up with her. He watched as her gentle frame stiffened. She stopped. He skidded to a halt staring her down across the alley way._

"_Eren…go away…" she whispered. Her voice was strained. It was angry and it was sad. He heard the blatant hurt scorching his heart._

"_I won't. You know I won't." he took a step closer. He was able to reach out and touch her shoulder. He was afraid she'd jerk away from him but when she didn't he wrapped his arms around her. His face buried against her back._

"_Why do you do this to me?" she'd asked. _

"_I don't know what I'm doing." His breath had been arm against her neck blowing just over the scarf._

"_You make me love you." _

Eren watched the way her hair flitted about her chin and fell against the delicate shadow of her nose. Her eyes were stern as she approached him. He let out a gentle breath and waited for her to approach him. She brushed a hand over the collar of her jacket adjusting it against her chest. They only had a few minutes before the dining hall bell would ring. They'd have to report and then go to bed. He took a glance at the setting sun watching as the oranges and yellows blended into one another.

"Eren…" Mikasa said nearing him.

"Yeah?" he glanced back at her. It was so hard to shift the world back to the way it should be around her. He was having trouble seeing her as the same person.

"How'd your day go?" he shrugged running a hand through his hair.

"It was about as pleasant as it can be with the Captain running around me." Mikasa scrunched up her nose. She didn't like him still especially after how he'd beaten Eren.

"I guess so. Mine wasn't eventful. We didn't do much." Mikasa sighed and reached her hand down twining her fingers through Eren's. He didn't push it away.

Levi stood back in the shadow of a wall watching as Minka struggled. She had one arm wrapped against her ribs heaving where she thought no one could see her. Well, almost no one; although she didn't know he was watching, Armin was standing beside her. He cringed as she coughed again breathing in short pants. Her hair stuck to her face and against the nape of her neck where she'd pushed herself riding and training. He knew that she was hurting. He knew she wouldn't tell him. He knew she'd hide it. It was the way Minka had always been. He'd seen her when she'd been most helpless and vulnerable and she'd do anything to prove to him she wasn't that little girl anymore. When she heaved again her back crunching up doubling over Armin put a hand on her.

"Maybe we should take you to the medical unit." She made a short groaning sound.

"No." she said firmly straightening. "We leave on the expedition tomorrow. I'm going." Her eyes were final.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He made a face worried.

"It isn't." Levi spoke up finally leaving his hiding spot. He immediately saw the anger flare on her face.

"Captain…" Armin said glancing between them.

"Artlet, please go meet the others for dinner." He spoke without looking at him. The petite blonde nodded and muddled out of the alley. That was when Minka rounded on him. She still gripped her side glaring.

"I will not be taken off the flank." She snapped. "I'm going tomorrow." She insisted. Levi ignored her loud mouth and took another step towards her.

"I didn't say anything about the expedition Reinsfelt. And really? Do you think you should be telling your captain what his orders for you will be?" he stood in front of her now.

"I'm going with everyone tomorrow." Her eyes looked up to find his. He stared down at her hard for a long time the silence passing between them.

"I didn't say you couldn't." his hand hesitantly reached up. It took a few seconds before his fingers brushed over her side.

"Yes you will. I know you will. You won't let me because you're afraid I'll get hurt." She rushed out her cheeks splattering red in frustration or the close space, she wasn't sure.

"You're damn right I'm afraid you'll get hurt. I'm petrified you'll get hurt. You brat." He let his hand meld against her side and he gently pulled her forward.

"Levi…" he couldn't let her finish. It was just like something rose from inside him. He pulled her in and leaned over her and acted before he lost the nerve too. His lips fell over hers. Minka sucked in a breath as a shiver ran down her spine. She was stunned but she couldn't stop the feeling inside her chest that made her eyes slide closed. She couldn't fight her body as she allowed him to pull her closer. She just gave in.

"Minka?" Eren's voice called from the mouth of the alley.


	9. Come At Me

There really hadn't been time to deal with the oncoming onslaught of emotions that had followed Eren's finding. Levi had distinctly smirked, Minka had smacked him hard in the chest, and Eren had given them both a filthy glare. Minka sat on her horse rubbing her eyes in the moments before her section of the squadron would move out. This was all a mess. Her entire life had just turned into a mess. She'd betrayed Eren, whom was possibly the single most puppy hearted and loyal boy she'd ever met, and Levi wouldn't speak to her. His one and only comment about being petrified about her leaving on the expedition had been his last. He'd left her with that. A small breath puffed from her lips as she watched the sun rising. At any moment now they'd set off through the gate at full speed. Her toes itched in the boot heels as she stretched her foot rolling her ankle against her steed's side. She heard Erwin or Levi scream for them to run forward and the entire unit was off. They rushed forward and bodies surged past her. Her nerves settled with the wind blowing against her face. There was a wild feeling about racing towards your death. Minka was worried now for two men. She'd never imagined that Levi…he couldn't feel that way. It had been an accident. She couldn't really think he felt like that about her. She kicked her horse faster and gripped the reigns. There was no way he felt that way. She'd seen the way he glanced at that small blonde; the way his eyes hovered over her body. No. Levi was muddled with the way he suppressed his feelings until they welled up. He'd always been that way. But today, with the threat of losing Eren and Levi looming over her, Minka was petrified just as much as he was.

It wasn't too long after setting out and riding past the walls that everything hit the fan. Minka had been nestled into the right flank which would be the first to encounter the titans. It had come fast. It had hit hard. Minka had skidded her horse against the grain of a high hill as someone to her right threw up the flare gun setting it off. She sucked in a breath as a titan's foot barreled into the man on his horse and easily tossed him across the expanse of sky. She cringed biting her lip as the flare erupted into the clouds. They'd need to act fast but she wasn't sure what they could do. She glanced over the line which was quickly becoming overrun with titans of mass sizes but it wasn't until a shadow towered over her that she froze. The Titan standing behind her was of amazing stature and standing still breathing down over the earth. Her horse stiffened before rearing back and throwing her. She tried to grip for the reigns but a strong gust from behind ripped her snatching her up into the air. Minka felt the wind rush by her head as the Titan who'd stood behind her raised her to eye level. It was nothing like a normal titan. Minka was staring a female titan in the eye much like Eren. She gasped, and unwilling to recreate the horror of being swallowed again, drew her blades. She slashed out and downward at the creature screaming. Before a single blade made contact the Titan made a bored looking facial expression and simply let go. Her eyes grew wide. She was fifteen feet high in the air and being dropped. Relieved at not being eaten Minka felt her heart drop into her stomach as the ground rushed up to meet her. Thankfully a smaller class titan ran beneath her death spot and she collided off its back hard before sliding to hit the ground. Reeling from the fall Minka rolled over onto her side coughing up blood. She knew her gear was beyond damaged by the way it had crushed into her back on impact. She shivered seeing the splatter on her hands where she coughed. Another flare went off and as she laid there she saw the body parts of her comrades scattered around her. Not more than three feet from her face laid a young man's half torn ribcage cracked open missing his legs. The smaller titan she'd crashed into made a sort of wailing call and turned to romp back towards her. She screamed wrenching backwards only to find her legs wouldn't move the way she wanted. At least her right one felt sluggish and numb. She couldn't look at it to see the damage. Her head rolled with the fog of the impact as the titan thundered in a straight path for her. Two of her remaining men from her squad charged forward on their horses and one jumped switching to vertical maneuvering on the titan's back. They made work of cutting the ankles and attacking the neck. Minka was breathing hard as she struggled to use a tree to get herself back up. Her leg still throbbed as she tried to pull her weight. One of the men came riding towards her offering an outstretched hand.

"Come on!" he shouted grabbing hers. It took a few pulls to haul her up but she made it panting.

"We have to get back into formation…" she wheezed wrapping her arms around her ribs as her vision danced in swirls of blue and black dots.

"What the hell was that?" the other came riding closer shouting.

"I don't know! Let's go!" She snapped seeing images of Levi and Eren falter through her head.

They hit the tree line of the forest and Minka was in bad shape. The first person to spot her had been Armin. He'd shouted for the men to get her up to a tree limb where they were to join the ranks and wait against the forest as the titan's drew near. She tried to thank them as they heaved her onto the branch letting her lean back against the solid bark. Her eyes were still closed as she limply fought to control he breathing. It wasn't until someone spoke down to her and over her that she felt anger spark inside her veins.

"You are useless." Mikasa said bitterly sighing as she stared out over the horizon.

"Mikasa…" Armin said squatting down next to Minka.

"No Armin. She's injured that badly. She'll get us all killed. We don't have time to protect someone who can't fight for their own." Minka felt the urge to pull her blade out and shove it through the woman. She trained her glare upward at her.

"Yes, because you're so self-sufficient." She snapped. "This isn't the time for petty bullshit but if you want to start a fight bitch I'll spit it back at you. Be careful crossing me." She gripped her blade cringing and pulled herself to her feet.

"Oh please do come at me." Mikasa scoffed laughing.

"What would happen to you if Eren died?" Minka raised an eyebrow. "Who would you be?" Mikasa's eyes blared angrily but she didn't have a response so Minka continued.

"You'd be nothing. I can tell you that. You'd fall apart. You've made your identity a part of his. You don't have an identity without Eren. Mikasa was built as a part of Eren." Armin's eyes grew wide at the exchange. No one had ever dared throw words back at Mikasa's face like that.

"He's not yours. He never will be." Was the only response that came before cannons fired within the wooded forest.


	10. Finally Happy?

_**Alright, so, I am including this as an extra-long chapter because there have been so many views! I'm so excited that you guys are enjoying this! Also, I was really hoping to get some more feedback again! Please Please PLEASE REVIEW! I beg of you! If I know how much you enjoy it I'll make sure to update faster! I promise! **_

_**Thanks guys! **_

_**C***_

It wasn't until after the cannons had fired that Minka felt her resolution waver. A moment before she had wanted to throw her knuckles through Mikasa's face. This woman didn't know her. She didn't know what Minka had been through or who she was. She hated people that could turn a blind eye to judge someone. However, on the same token, she didn't know much about her either. Minka sighed heavily and touched her side fighting a wheeze as the breath came out. She let her eyes close for a moment as Armin took a step forward. When he shouted for her to get back her eyes snapped open but it was too late. Mikasa's fist embedded itself in her jaw knocking her back against the bark. Minka hit the tree trunk with wide eyes stunned. Her reaction was instantaneous. She caught the next fist as it came rushing towards her and jerked a leg out kicking the other girl in the stomach. Once Mikasa stumbled back Minka shouted angrily at her.

"_This isn't the time or the place!"_ she glared rubbing her chin.

"I was rather hoping you understand my point now." Mikasa said lifting her shoulders rolling them back. "You stay away from Eren."

"Eren's life is his to live!" she snapped her hands balling into fists. Armin touched her shoulder but made eye contact with Mikasa.

"This isn't the time. Seriously, let's just get moving. They sent out a retreat." He said quickly looking inside the forest towards the shouting movements of the others. Mikasa nodded but not before baring one last glare over Minka.

Levi sat in the cart as it bumped endlessly back towards the streets of the town with the others. His eyes occasionally glanced over Minka as she sat near the edge curled up with her knees tucked under her chin. She was watching carefully over the brat as he slept. It bothered him to a certain degree that she was so watchful of him. However, he had noticed that she didn't let her foot touch him where she sat even though they were within close proximity. She was making a direct choice to not make body contact with the boy. Mikasa sat with her hand over his arm hovering indirectly but enough that it was a claim. She was laying claim to Eren. He wasn't sure if the look on Minka's face was the hurt or the loss she knew would come. There wasn't a way that you could tear apart something as strong as the bond between those two were and Levi was pretty sure Minka was just now coming to terms with that. He also noticed the large purpling bruise starting along her jawline. He wanted to speak to her. He wanted to say something…but he didn't know what. At this moment and this time, his body and heart ached so much from the recent loss of his comrades that he couldn't believe it. He couldn't let that show. These kids sitting around him needed strength. He kept seeing a flash of a small blonde running through his mind and his strength wavered as a mist began in the corners of his eyes. He willed the tears back and sat straighter.

The sun started to set as the group hit the town and separated. Everyone was trying to head back to their barracks or different places they needed to meet. Mikasa, Eren, and Armin moved off in a direction not including Minka much after a short discussion took place. Levi had not been present for all of it and he had only caught the back wind but he knew that she'd handed Eren over to Mikasa willingly. She'd given the control back to the woman who so inadvertently controlled Eren's heart without knowing it. That didn't stop Levi from seeing the tired stressed lines on Minka's face. She leaned back against a brick wall under the moonlight of a building down the street and paused to take a few breaths. Levi stared watching her like that for a long while. He wasn't sure if he dared approach. He did.

"Let's take a walk kid." His voice carried over the noise from a bar filtering across the street.

"I don't want to talk Levi." She said staring up at the moon. He noticed the ways it played off her delicate pale skin; the way the vast milky light lit her eyes on fire with vibrancy like a forgotten star. He had forgotten about the beautiful way her eyes could hold power over anything because they showed the open door to her heart. Every emotion Minka had played across them.

"I wasn't asking." She sighed looking down before slowly peeling herself off the wall. When he saw the limp in her side her rolled his eyes and slipped up beside her putting an arm under her shoulder to help her walk. She wanted to push him back.

"I don't need the he…"

"You never need the help." He laughed half-heartedly. "You can't walk straight idiot. Just shut up and let me help." She sighed.

"Levi why are you doing this?" she asked exhausted. He was helping her towards the direction of his place. She wasn't keen on that.

"Because we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about. You left." Levi stopped faltering in his step and stared at her wide eyed.

"What?" he said stilling her.

"You left. You left for training and you never looked back. Levi…there's nothing to talk about. I wasn't important to you. I get it. You had other things to take care of and dreams to fill." A sort of cold void was starting within his stomach.

"I didn't leave you." He said narrowing his eyes.

"I wrote you every month Levi. Every. Month." She made a point to say each word.

"I…"

"Don't say anything. You never wrote back. There is absolutely nothing you can say that will make a difference now. You made that choice Levi." He was shocked. He hadn't written her back. He had known that it would upset her but he had never imagined the anger burning in her eyes would subside to such pain.

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You met someone else…I get it." She said quietly. An image of Petra flashed through his mind's eye.

"Minka." He said softly.

"Don't." she warned. "Don't use that tone with me like I'm some kid that needs a parent. I don't need you to act like my dad right now Heichou." She snapped glaring at her feet.

"I mean yes, I met Petra…" he almost chocked on the name, "But that's not why I stopped writing…" he whispered.

"Then what the hell was the reason?"

"I just…forgot." He said absently.

"You…" the anger mounted. Minka slammed a hand into his chest shoving him back. She swayed on her own two feet and gripped a fist like she was about to punch him.

"Not like that!" he hurriedly tried to clarify what he meant. "I wanted to protect you…to keep you away from this…but I didn't know how! I thought if I stopped responding you'd stay where you were or join the brigade and stay away from me!" that had not been the right thing to say either.

"Don't lie!" she yelled suddenly before coughing badly. Her lungs couldn't take it. He made to move closer. She stepped back.

"I'm not…"

"Then tell me you didn't care about her." She said with a final tone. "Tell me part of the reason you stopped writing wasn't because of Petra." He stiffened.

"That's not fair." He whispered.

"That's the point." She said softer. "You can lie to yourself that she wasn't important to you, that you didn't love her Levi, but I'm not going to let you lie to me. You stopped writing because you fell in love with someone. You didn't know how to tell anyone what you felt. Hell, I don't even know if you can admit it to yourself now that you loved her." Levi couldn't believe the gentle words coming from her.

"I didn't…Minka…" he sighed finally just letting the words fall out. "I don't really know why I didn't write you back. I guess it is an excuse. I guess I did love Petra…but…it's not the same."

"The same as what?" she wanted to groan as she ran a hand exhausted through her hair.

"The same as what I felt when I saw you again."

Erwin raised an eyebrow as he rounded a corner in Levi's home the next morning. It wasn't usual for Levi to leave clothing, let alone anything, trailed along the floor. He rubbed the back of his neck and stopped when his feet hit the hallway. Something was off here. He traveled down the wooden floor boards his boots scuffing the path and tapped a finger over the door which was hanging open to his bedroom. He froze. The light of the sun filtered gently over the bed where he saw something he never thought he'd see in his life. Levi lay entwined around the gentle sleeping form of a smaller framed female. It was Minka. He smirked watching Levi breath in and out peacefully sleeping for a moment with an arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders. For so many years he had watched Levi fall apart piece by piece; a small part of him hoped that this was the peace that Levi had been fighting but waiting for. Maybe for once the guy would be happy…how wrong he couldn't have been.


End file.
